United States Patent Publication No. 2003/0191911 to Kleinschnitz et al. relates to using disassociated images for computer and storage resource management. More specifically, Kleinschnitz relates to a system that uses a distinct management computer for managing storage, software, and other resources at another computer. The management computer of Kleinschnitz uses a disassociated ample image (from an original imaged computer) in its storage, and then deploys this image back to the original imaged computer. This permits the system of Kleinschnitz to work on that ample image while the ample image is still available for use on the original image computer, thereby putting backup copies of files to productive use rather than simply serving as a backup. Kleinschnitz further discloses the use of additional read only memory (ROM) to implement this system. Other systems similar to Kleinschnitz have used special agents to implement such functions.
The approaches described in this background section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this background section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this background section.